


Fratricide on a Ferris Wheel

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stuck atop a Ferris wheel. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fratricide on a Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://maritx.livejournal.com/profile)[**maritx**](http://maritx.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing! I asked for prompts in my journal and this story is based on "stopped at the top of a Ferris wheel" from [](http://roseincognitus.livejournal.com/profile)[ **roseincognitus**](http://roseincognitus.livejournal.com/)  and "rabbits, dinosaurs, and aliens" from [](http://astrothsknot.livejournal.com/profile)[**astrothsknot**](http://astrothsknot.livejournal.com/). It's probably not quite what they thought, but it is crack-ish. Kripke owns all.

  
“This is all your fault.”

Sam wriggled in the precarious seat, sending it swinging as he turned to look at his brother. “How is this my fault?”

“You begged me to go on this thing. You cried like a little girl, and because I am such an awesome big brother I agreed just to shut you up and now look where we are.” Dean remained stock still, hands gripping the lap bar until his knuckles turned white, somehow managing to give Sam a death glare through his tightly closed eyelids. “You’re so dead if we live through this.”

“It’s supposed to be fun, Dean,” Sam said, throwing his arms up in the air. “It’s like flying!”

“That's what I hear,” Dean agreed through clenched teeth.

A slow grin crept over Sam’s face and he swung his legs, making the rusty metal seat squeal in warning as it tilted back and forth.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean growled. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Sam swung harder, the purple and grey dinosaur Dean had won at the balloon dart booth falling between their legs and bouncing its way down the spokes of the Ferris wheel until it fell at the feet of a little girl standing in line at the bottom. She shrieked in surprise before glancing upward as if hoping for more stuffed manna from heaven.

“Chester?” Dean called out, one hand tentatively releasing its hold as he swept it over the seat in search of his prize. “Where’s Chester?”

“He’s right here,” Sam covered smoothly, shoving his own hard-won stuffed rabbit into Dean’s wandering hand.

Dean grabbed it by the ear, a frown creeping over his face. “What is this?”

“A mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex,” Sam growled, trying to tug it from Dean’s hand before he could figure out what had happened. “Ready to rampage and devour the hapless herbivores of the Mesozoic era….”

“This is a freakin’ _bunny rabbit_ ,” Dean shouted, shaking the animal by the ear and hitting Sam in the face with its fluffy tail.

“In my opinion, a girl would prefer…” Sam began.

“Expert that you are.”

Sam ignored him. “A girl would prefer a cute, fluffy bunny to a dinosaur.”

Dean opened one eye, that singular green orb expressing his displeasure to its fullest extent until he happened to glance down at the wavering ground several yards below. His tan skin paled to a sickly gray and the eye snapped shut once more, the maligned rabbit falling from Dean’s lax grip and flying through the air to join Chester in whatever stuffed animal afterlife they had in store.

“Dude, I never realized a guy your age could be this afraid of heights.”

“Hey!” Dean grumbled. “I’m _not_ afraid. I’m respectfully cautious.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam chuckled, tilting his head back as he put a little more effort into scaring the shit out of his brother. He swung his lanky legs as hard as he could, his laughter melding almost seamlessly with the squeaking of the metal seat, the occasional cracks and wavers that plagued his voice harmonizing perfectly with the sounds.

Even with his eyes closed, Dean’s aim was nothing to sneeze at. “Ow!” Sam yelped, jerking away as Dean’s fist hit his shoulder.

“Next one is your nose if this thing moves again.”

Sam paused, biting his lip as he considered Dean’s threat and was just about to start rocking the hell out of their bench seat when he glanced down and saw their father’s familiar glare aimed right at him, even through the brightness of the lights that lined the spokes of the Ferris wheel.

Damn if he didn’t look just like Dean at the moment.

“Dad’s here,” Sam admitted reluctantly, a tiny smidgen of guilt poking at his conscience when he saw the relief flood over Dean’s face. “He’s trying to fix the engine.”

Worry creased the smooth skin of Dean’s forehead, and he blindly swung his face in Sam’s direction. “He’s supposed to be manning the Moon Bounce right now. Is he pissed?”

“When is he ever _not_ pissed?” Sam asked rhetorically, receiving another punch on the arm. “Especially in that outfit,” he muttered under his breath, rubbing his shoulder as he relayed the goings-on below. “Well, it looks like Dad is having one of his patented ‘you stupid bastard’ talks with Randy.”

Sam lowered his voice, growling, _“The doohickey fits in the whatchamacallit, asshole. Haven’t you ever seen an engine before?”  
_  
His voice rose in pitch, trilling through the air as he replied, _“Why no, sir! Why don’t you be all manly and show me how to work that wrench?”  
_  
 _“Gladly, you incompetent piece of crap. Just watch my awesomeness!”_

 _“You know, I never thought a man dressed like an alien could be so skilled! I think the bobbling antennae add just the right amount of macho to your image.”_

 _“That’s what all the ladies say. Yee-hup. And my dick is **huge**.”  
_  
Dean snorted, trying to stifle what appeared to be an on-coming fit of the giggles, relaxing slightly in the seat next to Sam. “Dad would kick your ass if he heard that.”

“Good thing he can’t then,” Sam agreed. He peered over the side of the cart to check on their progress. “God, I wish I had a camera. Dad’s green spandexed ass would be my Christmas card. Bobby would get such a kick out of it.”

“Dad would get a kick out of you,” Dean reminded him, a small grin softening his tense features. “Literally.”

“I am both entranced and appalled,” Sam admitted. “It’s like a car wreck and I just can’t look away. I am undoubtedly scarred for life.”

“I’m going to tell Dad you said that.”

“Fine. He can start saving up for my therapy bills.”

The Ferris wheel gave a jerk, screeching in complaint as it inched its way around before shuddering to another stop, giving a wheezing croak that sounded like its dying breath. Dean gasped, another wash of white lightening his skin as he grasped the lap bar more tightly. “We’re gonna die.”

Sam’s hand edged closer on the bar, barely brushing the side of his brother’s to remind him of his presence. “Just lean your head back Dean.”

“What?” Dean’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, a faint sheen of sweat dotting his upper lip, his breath coming a little faster as panic crept closer.

“Lean your head back.” Sam waited until Dean gave in with a muffled sigh. “Now open your eyes.”

“No.”

“You won’t be able to see the ground. It’ll be okay.”

Dean pried open one eye first, glaring at Sam before fixing his gaze on the stars. Sam counted five breaths before Dean’s other eye opened, and Dean sat stiffly with his head lying back, still tense as a post.

“Wow, I’ve never seen Orion quite so bright.”

“That’s the Big Dipper, you asshole,” Dean grumbled. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Guess you’re just too smart for me then.”

“And the world keeps on turning.”

“Well, as a much older and uglier brother of mine once said….” Sam grunted when Dean’s elbow hit him in the ribs. “What, you don’t want to hear it?”

Dean relaxed just a little. “So what did this guy tell you?”

Sam smiled, leaning back to stare up into the night sky. “He said, ‘You’re safe as long as you can see the stars.’”

Dean looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. “It was ‘you’re never lost as long as you can see the stars’, genius.”

Sam grinned at the sky. “You sure? I don’t remember that.”

“I think we need to do that whole camping thing again. It’s just pathetic you can’t remember something like that.”

“Yeah.” Sam made himself more comfortable. “Now which is the one that looks like a kite?”

“Libra. And you owe me a dinosaur.”

“I’ll get right on that.” 


End file.
